


结婚纪念日

by vvesper



Category: K Project
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvesper/pseuds/vvesper





	结婚纪念日

天空微暗，初夏已然过去，初到的秋风微微吹拂着淡岛的侧颜上头的发梢，她稍微拨了拨散乱的头发，心里埋怨着这该死的风，却又仔细一想，秋天好像来了……

她踩着7cm左右高的鞋子，捧着一束花来到了吠舞罗酒吧。

门口的风铃轻轻摇晃，显示着客人的到来。

“哟，世理酱，好久不见。”还没有见到来人，就听到了老友的声音。

“好久不见。”淡岛仍然保持着难以让人接近的语调。她并非有意让声音保持严肃、这是她习惯性的声线，从什么时候开始的，她也记不太清。

想起最近有人提起她声线的，还是丈夫。

“大概有1月没来了吧，怎么样？公事缠身么？”

“差不多吧，都是些杂七杂八的事情。”说着坐上吧台旁边的椅子，把旁边的玫瑰放到一旁。

男人也没打算继续追问，只是，忽然间，他好像注意到了什么之前没有注意到的东西。

“这束玫瑰是？”

“结婚纪念日。”

出云一副不解的表情，或者说是假装不解。

“怎么，宗像不打算送礼物么？”

“怕他忘了，还是买给自己比较好。”淡岛叹了口气。

自从和宗像结婚以来，对方对淡岛的态度虽然没有太大改变，却比交往时展露了更多孩子气的一面。

对没必要的事情记不清楚，一心思考拼图忘记约会时间的事情时常发生。

淡岛开始对此抱有不小的成见，可是想想看，对方对自己展露了更加原始的一面，难道不是更加说明了自己和对方的距离更拉近一步么。

理解归理解，情绪还是占据了一定的空间。

毕竟人与人总归是有距离的，每个人脑中都装着自己的世界，就像隔了一道墙，哪怕就在隔壁，依然还是有几厘米的距离。

能让我深入室长的内心么，淡岛这么想着。  
“所以说啊，世理酱，当初应该选择我的~~”

“闭嘴。”淡岛用夷鄙语气回复出云的同时，顺带点了份抹茶冰淇淋。

“唉，世理酱的口味都改变了。”

交往时天天跟着宗像喝茶，口味不知不觉就稍稍改变了点，现在，淡岛觉得红豆抹茶冰淇淋更符合她的口味了。

随后两人又聊了聊吠舞罗经营状况，曾经的异能者相关的事情，淡岛就又踏着她的红底高跟鞋离开了。

初秋并不十分炎热，也不算太凉快，淡岛回到家中，放好玫瑰，直接躺倒在沙发上，淡岛心中的阴霾似烟雾不知不觉升起，她突然觉得，不应该和宗像结婚，也许出云说的没错，淡岛很奇怪此时为何自己突然会这么想起，大抵是心中那小小的情绪未受到照顾后，慢慢不知不觉的蔓延开来吧。

结婚纪念日比自己还晚回家，生活不修边幅。

曾经崇拜的室长现在也是一个凡人，不，他本来就是个凡人不是么？是自己把他夸大了，万能化了，这么一想淡岛不由来的产生一种罪恶感，任凭自己夸大他，又不负责任的怪罪他，这么想想，自己真是太可恶了。

我是个笨蛋……这是她眼前只留存一片黑暗前残存的一个想法。

2  
宗像回到家中时已经是晚上8点了，他手捧玫瑰花，满心欢喜的打开了家门，他期待着，这时的爱人会以什么表情面对他。

结果是……妻子沉沉睡去的样子。

疲累不堪面孔，甚至没有盖毛毯，看样子是丝毫没有准备的就睡着了。

淡岛的眉头微微皱起，梦中似乎也有着什么苦恼的事情。

他摸了摸淡岛的脸颊，手中拥有的是柔软的触感。

到底是什么事情，让淡岛那么烦心呢。

他环视周围，惹眼的玫瑰很快出现在他的眼前，那些放在黑色水瓶中的玫瑰，耷拉的样子，让宗像联想起了它们的主人。

若把淡岛比做是一个植物的话，他觉得应该是银莲花吧，高原中生长却又不失自己的风采。

这是他很佩服淡岛的一点，可是，是什么时候，淡岛的风采在一天一天的减少，甚至看起来有点憔悴。

她的笑意也越来越少了，宗像很喜欢看淡岛微笑，那种微笑，就好似春雪初融，她的眼睛里，好像泛着潺潺流水，她的嘴唇，就像盛放的玫瑰花瓣。

而现在，她就如这初秋的风一样，凉爽中带着点干燥。

宗像突然觉得，他似乎做错了什么。

他的脑子中回忆起来，检索起任何关于淡岛的部分。

对了，最近好像忙着拼拼图忘记少了很多和淡岛相处的时间，在记忆里，淡岛总是默默的把茶煮好，然后放到宗像旁边，减少让他分心的机会。

最近有一个拼图大赛，以致于让宗像如此忙于拼图。对于全心全意支持他兴趣的妻子，宗像说不出的愧疚。

想看见那个听见自己事情眼睛就闪闪发光的淡岛。

而自己，应该一直为此努力着。

就如同淡岛这么对待他一般。

3  
淡岛醒来已经是11点了，她揉了揉模糊的双眼，随手那起了桌子旁的蓝光眼镜。

这才看清了眼前的人。

宗像正在桌子上玩拼图。

淡岛想起今天的日子，看着宗像又是在心中叹气了一声，估计他还是忘记了。

宗像注意到妻子醒来，停下了手中的动作，他拿起早已在桌下藏好的玫瑰花。

用他低沉的嗓音说了声“一周年结婚纪念日快乐~~”

淡岛一下子愣住了。

“室长？”

“怎么了，淡岛君。”

“我以为你会忘记……”淡岛有些不好意思，对于自己口中蹦出的话感到一丝尴尬。  
“尽管我在忙于拼图，可还是记得的哟。”宗像清了清嗓子，抿起嘴，打量起了淡岛。

幸福感从外到内满满的充溢着淡岛的内心，如同蜜糖般的零食滋润了整个喉咙，至味觉，至心中。

人生就像一盒巧克力，她想起一部电影的名言，你永远不知道下一个是什么味的。

在欣喜之余，她却也有些不知从何说起。

她只能盯着宗像看。

“那么，淡岛君要如何奖励我呢。”淡岛感觉宗像似乎为了缓和气氛，说出了有点令他困惑的话。

“奖励？”

宗像迟疑了下，不知有意无意。

“嗯，我想了想，请淡岛君用自己来奖励我吧。”

没给对方拒绝的机会，宗像移步到淡岛的沙发上，双手在沙发上撑起，淡岛的眼睛正好落在他视觉中央。

他喜欢她的眼睛，于是如蜻蜓点水般，吻向淡岛的眼睛。

“可以么？淡岛君。”

“嗯”淡岛不知不觉融入了氛围中，点头同意了。

“如此甚好。”

“那室长，到床上去吧。”

“不过，我想试试换一个地点。”

“客厅。”

宗像吻向淡岛的唇，男人灵巧的舌头伸入淡岛的口腔内。

淡岛只觉得整个人都要被宗像吸走了，氧气被对方摄取，淡岛只觉得晕晕乎乎，不能自已。

“这次，由我占主导吧。”宗像松开了拥吻已久的淡岛。

紧接着，宗像吻向淡岛的脖颈。

那如天鹅般的脖颈，早已红斑点点。

“唔。”淡岛忍着不发出太大的呻吟声。  
宗像只想着，怎样进一步的攻占淡岛。

于是他更加放开，解开了淡岛面前的衬衫、内衣，完毕后，丰满的双乳一下子暴露在了他的眼前。

宗像一开始揉捏着双乳，待到对方发出更加大的呻吟声时，才吮吸起胸前的乳头。

“啊。不要……”淡岛从没试过如此放纵的性爱，这是宗像未曾对他做的动作。

似乎是由于这点，淡岛才更加兴奋起来。

在听到吮吸乳头发出滋滋的水声，淡岛只觉得羞耻心更起，她感觉到，本来已有点湿润的花穴，此时正释放出更多的蜜液，可能已经把整个内裤沾湿了。

乳头变得更加挺立。

之后宗像吻至腹部，最后才到了下体。

在宗像抚摸下体时，淡岛似乎觉得自己有点站不起来了。

于是抱怨着说“快要站不起来了。”

“这么喜欢么？淡岛君？”宗像似乎更高兴了，这个抱怨对宗像并没有什么正面作用，宗像根本不会停下手中的动作，他只会觉得，这是可爱的情趣。

“不要再引诱我了，淡岛君。”

宗像一开始只是在包裹着外衣的下体外缘徘徊。

揉捏着淡岛的花核，使爱人发出更多甜美的声音。

“哦呀，真的很敏感呢，淡岛君。”

“请不要嘲笑我了，室长。”

“呵呵。”

触及到花核那一点时，淡岛只觉得全身发软，仿佛要害就在这一处。

蜜液仍在流下，宗像仍然在不停玩弄过着花核。

快感一点一点堆积，到达了高峰。

“唔……啊……”

就在这一瞬间，淡岛高潮了，她只觉得整个人需软无力，全身的细胞都经受了情欲的洗礼，她只觉得冷气吹过都能使她的皮肤产生一点快感。

高潮过后的身体确是敏感，花穴却也更加渴望更大物体的插入。

光是手指，绝对不行。

“那么，轮到我了，淡岛君应该忍不住了吧。”宗像摸了摸淡岛的发丝，贴心照顾着对方。

男人把衣物解开，茎部早已立起，凸出的青茎显示蓬勃的欲望。

“已经很湿润了，应该已经没问题了，不需要润滑剂。”

宗像吻着淡岛的嘴唇，像是为了缓解对方疼痛似的，转移起了对方的注意力。

“不要害怕，淡岛君，已经不是第一次了哦，宗像提醒到。”

当茎部伸入花穴时，淡岛受到刺激，腿一软，差点跌倒。

宗像扶住了淡岛，轻声说到“把腿放上去。”

淡岛为了不让自己跌下，只能乖乖把腿挂到宗像的腰部。

“那么，我开始了。”

男人的挺进有力而深入，几乎每次都能顶到淡岛最深的地方。

“啊……啊……”

宗像每次都能顶入淡岛的敏感带，引得淡岛呻吟连连。

沉沦在快感之中的淡岛，突然想起了一件她不得不提的事情。

“室长，不要直接就这么……啊……”

“淡岛君不想要一个孩子么？”

“嗯……”淡岛还没反应过来，宗像用开始攻击起了他的敏感点。

“唔……唔……”淡岛被他强力的攻击侵占的毫无还手之力。

只能跟随着欲望，攀附在宗像的腰际上。  
背后冰冷的墙，使皮肤更为敏感，宗像一次一次的进攻，使淡岛更深的沉沦到快感上。

快感一点一滴蓄积，快要突破高潮的壁垒。

“嗯……快要……室长……”

“叫礼司……”

“哈……啊……啊……礼司……”

淡岛能感受到一股清凉的液体射入她的内部。在运动几下后，淡岛松开宗像的腰际，宗像把射完后已经疲软的性器拔出。

淡岛却仍然沉浸在高潮的余韵下。

宗像再次吻了吻已经吻过许多次的淡岛的嘴唇，这次也是，不带任何情欲色彩的，一个吻。

宗像把淡岛横抱到床上，再次抚摸起对方的脸颊，“那么，再一次吧……”


End file.
